Secrets
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. Let's see what happens when Hinata goes to search for a blue eyed blonde but finds a white haired jounin ninja instead. Pls R&R. Arigatou! [Complete]


27 December 2006

**A word from Starry: **Happy Birthday Hinata-chan! Yeah, I know I suck for what I did to her in my other fic but yeah. Anyways, I wrote this a while ago in my journal and thought it would be good to share it with all of you so here it is. I seriously don't know where this came from, it just popped out. Of course, I'm still a Naruto x Hinata fan forever so don't worry, I'm not changing ships. I just think this one is cute. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hatake Kakashi or Hyuuga Hinata, so leave me alone.

* * *

**Secrets**

"E-eto... Kakashi-sensei, w-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing...?" Hinata's light eyes were widened as Naruto's sensei was leaning in towards her tomato red face.

How had this situation come to happen?? Was it when she'd nervously walked into Team Seven's training shack to look for Naruto-kun but found one white haired Jounin busy? Was this even allowed? The whole Genin x Jounin relationship??

"I'm going to... _kiss_ you, Hinata-sama." Kakashi said as his eyes closed when he did that cheerful facial expression.

EEEH!? Hinata's first kiss was going to be with Kakashi-sensei?? B-but wait! She wanted her first kiss to be with Naruto-kun! Not some hot white haired, Sharingan bearing sexy ninja... "A-Ano... K-Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata's heart was beating fast and her eyes couldn't leave his... well his right eye. Strangely enough, the young Hyuuga heiress found that she too (somehow and she would try to figure out why she was feeling it) was feeling the want to kiss Naruto's sensei. She flushed at the thought and averted her eyes from him.

Kakashi leaned in even more until he was a mere centimeters away from her face. His hand went up to his mask and his fingers slowly (I mean VERY slowly) began sliding the mask down.

Noticing this, Hinata stared wide eyed at what the Copy ninja was doing. No one had ever seen his face and he was going to show her all for a kiss! She swallowed back and quickly closed her eyes and faced him. The dark haired girl didn't want to see his face (Yes she did, but she would feel bad afterwards because it was her fault she'd seen it...) so it was best if she just closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers.

_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..._

Her heart was pounding against her chest and she was shaking a bit. Was it excitement or was she scared of what would happen next?

Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Was that her heart she was hearing?? That was loud!

Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. She hoped that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't hear it...

After what seemed like forever, Hinata finally felt something on her lips but it wasn't a feeling she was expecting. Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed that Kakashi-sensei's finger was on her lips. Her eyes went up to his face only to find that the Sharingan copy ninja still had his mask on. A sense of disappointment filled her but she quickly pushed it aside.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I suppose I mistook you for someone else in my small state of euphoria." Kakashi gave her a small smile before stepping away from her.

Hinata's mouth was opened in a small o as she nodded slowly. "I-i-it's f-fine. We all make mistakes..." Hinata looked away from him (because once more she was blushing like crazy!) and took a step towards the door. "J-ja ne, K-Kakashi-sensei," and with that, the eldest Hyuuga girl left Team Seven's training shack.

As she walked away from the nearly deserted shack, she replayed the small conversation (if it was even considered a conversation) she'd had with Kakashi-sensei. Her face flushed red again when she remembered what he'd said...

_"I'm going to... _kiss_ you, Hinata-sama."_

Her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. No, Kakashi-sensei hadn't mistaken her because he knew very well who he was going to kiss. Once more her face became red and she quickly shook her head. No, Kakashi-sensei would never want to kiss her. In fact, maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. With her mind trying to process what was happening, she'd probably thought she'd heard her name when it was someone else. Yes, that was it! As she resumed walking once more, she couldn't help but feel sadness settle in her as she began thinking that it had all happened as a mistake.

Little did Hinata know that Kakashi had not mistaken her for someone else in his small state of euphoria. Oh no, the Copy Ninja knew exactly what he had been doing. In fact, it hadn't been Hinata's heartbeat that she'd heard... it had been his. He would have finally been able to kiss her if an obnoxious and loud blonde hadn't popped into his head.

"Naruto..." he muttered, shaking his head slowly. He'd noticed the way Hinata always looked at Naruto and the things she did for him. The need to see the girl that danced in his dreams happy had made him come to his senses. Besides, he knew who Naruto was so if they ever did end up together... Kakashi knew that Hinata would be well taken care of.

With a sigh, Kakashi went back to what he had been doing when Hinata had come in, reading his Icha Icha book.


End file.
